


the stuff of nightmares

by dragonbagel



Series: so sweet it'll rot your teeth [10]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, jack is the bane of vaughn's existence, rhys is an enabler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonbagel/pseuds/dragonbagel
Summary: prompt: jack breaks into rhys and vaughn's apartment in the middle of the night cause he's really horny and rhys isn't even shocked and accepts his offer. vaughn finds this unpleasant





	the stuff of nightmares

Rhys fell out of bed at the sound of a gunshot, wincing as the cold air hit his bare torso. He quickly fumbled for the stun baton he kept in his nightstand for occasions just like this before practically tripping out of his bedroom and bumping into Vaughn.

“What the hell, bro?” Rhys said groggily, squinting and still barely awake. “Why’d you make all that noise?”

“I didn’t!” Vaughn said, eyes flicking over his shoulder nervously. “I think someone broke into our apartment.”

“Bravo, Nancy Drew.”

Both Vaughn and Rhys nearly jumped out of their skin at the sound of Jack’s voice coming from literally right behind them.

“The fuck?” Vaughn yelped, instinctively thrusting an elbow back in defense only for Jack to halt his blow with a much more coordinated hand on his forearm.

“Relax, Muscles,” Jack said, chuckling as he released Vaughn’s arm.

“Why are you here?” Vaughn spluttered.

Jack’s gaze slid over to land on Rhys, who still staring at him in shock. “I need some help from Rhysie.”

“It’s three in the morning!” Vaughn said. “You can’t just go shooting down people’s doors!”

“Um, first of all, I can do whatever the hell I want, cupcake,” Jack said with a grin. “And second, it’s not my fault they upgraded all the locks on Helios. Wait, yes it is, I signed that paperwork, but that’s not the point!”

He sauntered over to Rhys, looping an arm around his hips and pulling him against his side. Rhys hummed at the attention, although he was honestly still half asleep.

“So whaddya say, pumpkin? Wanna help me out with this little problem? I mean, I guess it’s not _little,_ but…”

Jack trailed off as he turned to grind his hips against Rhys’ thigh. His boyfriend quickly got the message, letting out a shaky breath as he nodded.

“Good.” Jack slapped Rhys’ ass playfully. “I’m thinking maybe you can use your pretty mouth, but I’m open to suggestions.”

Vaughn blanched as he finally understood what “problem” Jack was talking about.

“You’re both disgusting!” he said, inwardly gagging. The fact that Rhys didn’t even seem fazed by what was happening made it even worse.

Jack simply cackled, squeezing Rhys’ side as the other man started trailing kisses up his neck.

Vaughn groaned. “Can you at least wait until I’m out of the room?”

The way Jack’s hand started teasing at the waistband of Rhys’ boxers said that no, he most definitely couldn’t.

“Fine,” Vaughn said, throwing his arms up in defeat and heading back into his room. “But you owe me breakfast tomorrow.”

Vaughn decided to take the noise Rhys made in response as one of acknowledgement rather than a moan. For sanity’s sake.

God, he hated those assholes.

**Author's Note:**

> i live for comments/kudos
> 
> tumblr: [dragonbagel](http://dragonbagel.tumblr.com)
> 
> feel free to send me prompts if you want


End file.
